Playdate
by AliceE.Silverstone
Summary: Rin is frustrated after his encounter with his powerful half brother Amaimon. What will he when Amaimon decides to drop by to pay a little visit to his little brother. M for smutty blood play! [Author's Note okay so I got a new email account and a new Fanfiction by default so I published this under the name Tania-sama96 but that's me okay. same for other stories!]
1. Playdate

Rin walked down the halls of the nearly vacant dorm he and his brother called home with Kurikara around his shoulder. "What the fuck am I doing?" The half-demon cursed as he continued to pace through all the corridors and halls.

"I mean I'm here to get stronger so I can beat the shit out of Satan, but I can't even put a scratch on my older brother!" Rin yelled crashing his fist into the wall blowing chunks of it everywhere.

"Nii-san! What's gotten into you?!" Yukio called from the hall as he ran to his older brother. He looked over to the hole Rin had just created and sighed, "Whatever it is, you didn't have to take it out on the wall." Yukio dialed Mephisto's number, a scowl marring his features.

Rin just stood there starring at his feet still flushed with anger. "I'm sorry Yukio…I just got mad at myself." The older twin mumbled gaining a concerned look from his little brother.

"Nii-san, you can talk to me, you know that right?" Yukio said as their blue eyes finally met, Rin just nodded and walked off. "Nii-san! Ah…Hello Sir Pheles, he broke another wall." Yukio looked on to his brother as he turned a corner and was out of sight.

Rin entered his room lied down, slowly closed his eyes, and hoped for sleep to take him on that boring Saturday afternoon.

When Rin awoke the sun had gone down and his brother had left him a note on the counter. "Nii-san, Mephisto sent me on a mission earlier when I called; I don't think I'll be home anytime soon maybe a couple days so please behave yourself while I'm gone. –Yukio"

"Couldn't even say bye in person, fucking Yukio." Rin cursed as he tossed the note into the trash, when he heard a creak from behind him.

"Ahh so this is where ototo lives huh?" Amaimon said as he looked around the room. Rin looked over to Amaimon and then over to his sword that still lay on his bed; the green haired demon noticed this as well. Before Rin could react Amaimon snatched the demon slaying sword from the bed and opened it without hesitation.

Amaimon looked over Rin as his flames engulfed him a smirked. "Yep, you look cute like this as well." Amaimon's smirk grew into a grin when he saw his cute little brother's cheeks turn pink.

The fire laced Rin was taken aback by what his elder brother said but snapped out of it and rushed the Earth King. "Give it back!" Rin ordered. Amaimon dodged all of Rin's attacks easily, frustrating the teen.

"Why would you ever want to put your beautiful blue flames away ototo?" The Earth king asked dodging another of Rin's attacks. "Why would you ever want to look like a human in the slightest?" Amaimon grinned as he took hold of Kurikara at the tip. "I think I will break this after all."

The latter snapped at that remark lunging at Amaimon and pinning him to the floor, Kurikara landing across the room safely out of reach.

"What do you want?" Rin fumed at his older brother who only looked at him through half lidded blue eyes, and an empty smile on his face.

Amaimon just laid there with his little brother pinning him the whole time. 'I didn't really get why big brother and Father like you so much, but I think I get it now.' He thought as Rin tried to crush him.

The captor searched his older brother for signs of treachery or even just a bit of struggle against him, but all he found was a completely relaxed Amaimon. "What did you want any way?" Rin asked, flames still emanating from his body. "Did you wanna fight some more or what?" Rin pressed his knee into his prisoner's chest.

"Ahahahaha stop that tickles ototo." That was it Rin grabbed Amaimon's collar and smashed his fist into the latter's chest hopping for of a pained reaction.

"Did that tickle Nii-san?" Rin asked sarcastically a smirk playing at the corners of his lips when they're positions were switched. Amaimon sat atop Rin's chest and took hold of Rin's twitching tail and rubbed it gently.

"No…" Amaimon whispered into Rin's pointed ear. "It felt good." The green haired demon licked the shell of the blazing teen earning a gasp of pleasure.

"Now I'll return the favor." The Earth King smiled as he licked his way up Rin's neck leaving a shiny trail to his cheek until he reached his destination. 'He's so tasty, better than candy.' He thought as his eyes eased closed when he licked this cute little brother's lips before crashing his own over them.

Rin's eyes widened at the sensation of his brother's tongue trailing across his lips begging for passage into his mouth, but what surprised him even more was that he granted that unholy appendage entry.

"Ahh…" Rin moaned into the kiss, his rational thoughts slipping. Was it because his demon side was loose that he was reacting this way? He thought as the kiss made him drown in his neglected demonic urges. The urge to fuck and play as a demon should. "Nii-san...mmhm."

"Yes little brother?" The green haired demon looked down to see Rin's eyes darkening with lust, making him grin. "What do you want Rin?" One of Amaimon's hand travelled up Rin's shirt to a semi-hard nipple.

"Mhhm…mmore, gimme more Nii-san." Rin's eyes were filled with lust; his demonic desires were too much he just couldn't fight it anymore. Even in his human form his demonic urges were hard to manage.

Amaimon grinned, he was more than happy to oblige to his cute little brother's desires. "Whatever you want Rin." The demon king leaned into to his little brother pushing Rin into the floor as they kissed. Tongues intertwining as the danced and explored the caverns that were each other's mouths.

Rin's hand wrapped around Amaimon's neck pulling his brother closer as they ate each other alive. 'He's better than any candy I've ever eaten.' Amaimon thought again grinning into the kiss.

Rin was already drowning in ecstasy; all he wanted was to touch and be touched by the demon king. The half demon broke their kiss panting harshly blush tinting his cute face; he nipped his way down Amaimon's neck, biting especially hard at the crook of his neck, drawing blood from Amaimon.

Amaimon loved that Rin liked it rough just as he did. "Drink it all up ototo." Amaimon ordered his canines exposed in his ear to ear grin. Rin obeyed and drank, lapping up every drop before the wound closed up.

"It's so good Nii-san; do you want to taste it?" Rin asked playfully as he crashed their lips together once more, their tongues dancing a sinful Tango.

Amaimon trailed his other hand up Rin's shirt lifting it over his head and discarding it across the room with Kurikara. The green haired demon's hand trailed over the taught muscles of his little brother's chest and abs digging his long nails into the pale flesh as he made his way down.

"AHhh…!" Rin cried out at the sensation. "Amaimon…more touch me more." Rin moaned as his brother licked the blood off his fingers, his blood, and his moans everything was so sweet it drove the Demon king mad. Amaimon couldn't take it he tasted so good he had to have more of Rin's red honey.

He pulled Rin into his lap and pulled his head back roughly by his soft black hair. "So sweet, so sensitive, so cute." Amaimon panted as his tongue trailed over his little brother's neck, and scrapped his canines over the veins making Rin shudder under his touch. "I want to taste all of you Rin, everything." Amaimon whispered huskily and bit down hard making the half demon's sweet cries of pain and pleasure fill the empty dorm.

"Ahhh…fuck I…Amaimon please….ah…cut me more, bite me, anything…ahh fuck mme please." Rin moaned dizzily as the older male sucked up his blood licking the cut just as it closed up again, and made his way down his chest to his nipple. Rin was so turned on and hard it was starting to hurt, he wanted to feel sweet friction on his hard member, but he wanted to hear Amaimon moan as he was even more.

Rin pulled away from the older demon and pushed him down to the floor. "My turn Nii-san." Is all he could muster before he tugged off the demon king's goofy pants and unbuttoned his green shirt. The half demon sat atop his brother and relished the sight of a shirtless Amaimon as he lay there propped up on his elbow enjoying the same luxury from the latter.

The flaming teen trailed his hand down Amaimon's chest to his hard abs down to the spandex of his boxer eyeing the bulge that lie beneath the thin cloth he licked lips as he slipped his hand in. He pulled the boxers down slowly and finally Amaimon's cock was free of its confines. "Woow Nii-san is so big, will I even be able to fit this into my mouth?" Rin teased leaning down, his hot breath lapping at the hard dick as he licked the tip.

Amaimon laid there with the same expression he always had, which irritated Rin as he sucked the tip of Amaimon's huge cock pumping the shaft. 'Well if this isn't enough, time to turn it up a notch.' Rin thought swirling his tongue around his brother's cock as he took it inch by inch at a painstakingly slow pace making Amaimon growl with impatience.

"Get to it already damn it!" The demon king growled and grabbed a handful of raven hair making Rin's head bob up and down forcefully, making him gage slightly with each thrust. Rin pulled off his brother's hard grip on his hair and began to move on his own stroking himself all the while.

"Ahhh…That's great Rin keep going." Amaimon moaned when Rin slide his tongue over the slit of his dick. Rin looked up at him through his long lashes his face fully flushed now as he watched his brother gasp in pleasure.

Amaimon looked down to his little brother to see such a lewd face and completely lost it. "That's it no more foreplay damn it." The demon king growled mounting his little brother who growled in response. "Sorry Rin, I can't wait anymore."

Rin's eyes widened as He realized what his Nii-san meant. "It won't fit just like that…no!" Rin yelled when Amaimon thrusted in balls deep.

The demon king shuttered at the sensation of being wrapped in the heat of Rin's ass. "It's so tight…fuck Rin you feel great." Amaimon growled thrusting at a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt Rin too much.

Tears threatened to slip out of Rin's beautiful blues with each thrust, he felt so amazing as his Nii-san hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. "Nii-san ha…harder I want it harder…mmm…faster! AHH Amaimon!"

The older male lifted Rin's legs over his shoulders and pounded into his brother with inhuman speed and power, just how Rin wanted it. The dorms resonated with the sound of their sweat covered bodies smacking together.

"Rin…I'm close." Amaimon gasped close to reaching completion, his cock pulsing with anticipation inside of Rin. "I'm gonna cum inside of you Rin." Amaimon quickened his pace thrusting into Rin's prostate and pumped the latter's cock at once.

"Nii-san it's too…much ahh…I…I'm cumming!" Rin moaned reaching his orgasm before his brother. Amaimon licked the cum off his hand following Rin over the edge. There they laid together on the cold floor both a hot sweaty mess, and basked in the afterglow of their orgasm.

"Ototo," Amaimon whispered as Rin's eyes began to flutter closed. "I love you ototo, don't forget that Nii-san loves you." With thoughs final words the demon king carried a now unconscious Rin to bed and slipped into his pants again, seethed kurikara, and poofed out of the room in a cloud of green smoke.

"Amaimon, how did it go with our little brother?" A ridiculously dressed Mephisto asked as he played his favorite fighting game in his favorite swivel chair as the rabbit man, how he loved to play as the rabbit man in that game.

"It went fine, but I doubt he'll remember much. He was blacked out by his demon side for most of our time together." Amaimon sat on his Ani's desk and pulled out his favorite flavored lollipop from his jacket. He sucked at the lollipop in his mouth and all he could think of was when he tasted Rin's blood. 'It doesn't even compare to him.' He thought and sighed.


	2. Do Me A Favor

Rin awoke in the middle of the night alone, as he expected but he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely that night. He was still naked so he covered himself up with the blanket that was neglected up to then.

"Rin are you awake?" A small voice called from the window sill just when the teen had settled, and Rin smiled at the sound of the familiar voice of his feline friend. "I'm sorry I was out, I was chased by a funny white dog all day." Kuro explained "Then it just stopped all of a sudden, weird dog huh?" Kuro jumped onto the bed and climbed atop Rin's chest and clawed at the half demon's chest.

"Amaimon did that too." Rin accidently said out loud a slight crack in his voice as images of earlier that night replayed in his mind. He could feel heat rush to his face at the thought of what he had said and done. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Who's Amaimon Rin, a friend of yours?" Kuro tilted his head slightly, curious about the sudden outburst from his friend "Why did he scratch you anyway?" Kuro pushed on with his question.

"I…its nothing good night."Rin turned over knocking Kuro off of him, his blush deepened when he realized he had said things out loud. "Idiot's got me acting like a school girl. Fucking Nii-san!" He turned tomato red; he could hear his voice replaying in his mind, he moaned out that word and begged for more of his Nii-san.

"Goodnight Rin." Kuro crawled over to the edge of the bed and fell asleep, but sleep never came to Rin only more memories of Amaimon. Amaimon shirtless, the way his claws felt when they scratched at Rin, the taste of Amaimon's cock, and how it filled him up, how Amaimon expertly moved to hit his prostate.

"Amaimon….hmm" Rin moaned out as he touched himself stroking at an even pace as the evening replayed over and over in his mind. "Ahhmm...Ni-san" He felt incomplete just touching his cock so his idle hand made its way to his twitching hole.

He began to prod and tease around it, and finally inserted a finger and moved it in and out thrusting it in deeper. It still wasn't enough so he inserted a second and that's when he woke kuro with his shriek of pleasure when he hit his prostate.

"Rin, are you okay? What happened?" Kuro asked fully alert and that's when he saw a naked Rin fingering himself. "Rin..." Kuro mumbled his feline face turning pink.

"A…amaimon…nhhg." Rin moaned unaware of a blushing demon cat staring at him. He just kept his fingers at it moving them at just the right angle. "It's still not the same." The half demon said his voice hoarse from moaning so much. He craved his brother that night.

"Rin." Kuro called out in the midst of the cloud of ecstasy that Rin was floating on. "Rin…" two hands reached out to him from behind and wrapped themselves around Rin's waist. Next came the face that handsome face that took Rin aback.

"Who are you?" Rin moaned out, he couldn't stop anymore he tried to stop and reach for Kurikara but he couldn't. "Ahhhmm...Answer mme." Rin was so gone he didn't really care fuck he just wanted to be satisfied.

"It's me, I'm Kuro Rin, you did this to me, was trying to hold back, but this is too much for me." Kuro's grip tightened around him and he buried his face in the crook of Rin's neck. "I can't hold back when you do that Rin."

Rin's hands stopped and reached over to stroke that shiny black hair. The half demon couldn't believe that this handsome strong man was the cute little kuro he saw cry. Rin lifted Kuro's head to see big green eyes. He looked deeply into those green pools and planted a small kiss on the cherry lips in front of him, slightly shocking their owner.

"I believe you, Kuro." Rin whispered in a pleading tone as he turned to face his friend. "I need help Kuro, will you help me?" Rin asked holding Kuro's blushing face in his hands, his fierce blues eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.

"A…anything Rin, I'll do anything for you." Kuro whispered averting his eyes from the intense gaze. He was so turned on and his member was begging for attention, anything could have made him snap.

That's when Rin leaned into Kuro and whispered in his pointed ear. "Fuck me Kuro." Rin pulled back to see the handsome blushed face and big green eyes he had seen had turned into a sinister grin, the pools of green now only slits. It was so sexy to him. "Fuck me Kuro." Rin pleaded hoping to drive Kuro over the edge of sanity. He turned around exposing his plump ass and puckered hole, tail twitching and he moaned out his request again. "Fuck me Kuro."

That was it Kuro's self control was gone, he grabbed Rin's waist and thrust all of his rock hard cock in at once. "Ahhmm…That's it that's what I wanted." Rin's hoarse scream filled the hall of the empty dorm again as Kuro pounded into him.

"Rin…Rin you're so hot inside I feel like I'm melting." Kuro bent over the blue eyed boy and pounded him as hard as he could whilst he searched for the bundle of nerves that would help Rin reach the edge. With one more angled thrust Kuro found and hit his target making Rin call out his name. "Looks like I finally found it Rin." Kuro chuckled.

The demon cat man repositioned his cute uke so he faced him and lifted him onto his lap. "Ahh Kuro it's great keep go…nhhm…Fuck Kuro!" Rin's voice was ringing through the night, the pleasure too great for him to even try to hold it back.

"Rin you're insides are squeezing me so tightly." Kuro's breathing became slightly raged and he quickened his pace hoping to make Rin cum before he did. Kuro pulled out until the tip of his cock was the only thing buried within the blue eyed boy, making Rin squirm at the empty feeling.

"Mhhm…meow…Kuro don't stop." Rin begged as his tail tried to push the demon cat's cock back into him making Kuro chuckle at the fact he meowed. Rin needn't plead with Kuro though, he pushed into Rin slowly, half way at first then back to the tip, and finally he rammed into Rin and thrust in so hard and fast that Rin thought his insides were going to break.

"How's that Rin, Better?" Kuro teased when he saw Rin's back arch and drool drip down his chin, the teen was so close. "I'm not gonna cum anytime soon so you go head, I know you're dying for release Rin."

"N…no I want to cum with Kuro….ahhmm." The blue eyed boy managed to say through ragged breaths and his screams of pleasure.

Kuro grinned that reaction just gave him a sinister idea. "Well if you want me to cum with you keep meowing for me dear Rin." Kuro dug his nails into Rin's smooth back and dragged down slowly making deep gashes in him, his sweat and blood mixing.

The cuts felt so bitter sweet, fuck how Rin loved to be gashed during sex was it thanks to his demonic kinks or was that just his sick fetish….Who was he kidding he didn't care where the enjoyment came from he was just glad it was there. "K..KURO! Meow…more..ahhm…meow!" Rin meowed wanting Kuro to keep his side of the bargain. "MEOW PLEASE FILL ME UP MEOW…Ahm I can't take it anymore."

Kuro's pace picked up he was trying so hard to reach orgasm in his master, but he was older and more experienced it would take more time for him to reach completion. "Rin really stop holding it in so much." Kuro's hand reached around Rin to pump the teen's weeping member dragging the bluenette over the edge and into the Nirvana of ecstasy.

"Ku…KURO MEOW!" Rin yelled out at the height of orgasm his ass clenching around the demon cat's cock. He fell over on the bed his face buried in the pillow as kuro continued to ram into him full force raking his claws along Rin's back and thighs.

Kuro leaned onto the bluenette to whisper in his pointed ear. "Such a naughty master I have." Kuro teased nipping his earlobe. "You really are a demon, to like it this rough." The demon cat grabbed a handful of Rin's hair and pulled roughly back to reveal his blue eyes had a tint of red and were completely glazed over. His screams of pleasure had diminished to nothing but a gasps, drool dripped from his chin and the demon cat couldn't get enough of that lewd face.

"Rin…Rin, I think I'm close now." Kuro whispered, gaining a whimper from his master. Kuro thrust in a few more times and finally released deep inside Rin, the latter come for a second time at the sensation of being filled.

Both fell over and Kuro poofed back into a cute little black cat and landed on Rin's toned chest. "Wow." Kuro purred "Rin…I love you." He had a content smile on his face as he drifted off to dream.

Rin just smiled down and pet his feline companion, drifting into dreams of his own, but in the back of his mind as he lay with Kuro all he thought was 'It still feels right to me.' His eyes eased closed slowly to dream with his brother, his green haired older brother


	3. A New Day

Rin's Blue eyes fluttered open as the sun poked through the curtains of his room. He reached around for his feline friend next to him but Kuro must have been out and about again, for he wasn't next to Rin. The half demon sighed, last night was nothing but lust and Rin felt guilty for leading his friend on, he wanted to explain himself. 'I wonder where he went off to?' Rin thought shielding his eyes from the bright morning light.

"He went out with Aniki today." A familiar voice rang out through the room and it made Rin's heart flutter. His blue eyes peered over to where the voice had come and sure enough there sat Amaimon on Rin's desk. "Good morning." He said cheerily when he jumped off the desk to plant a peck of a kiss on Rin's forehead.

"Nii-san!.." Rin blushed and looked away, he felt different in front of Amaimon, his body felt hot his tongue felt tied and he could feel the blush on his cheeks. 'Da' fuck is wrong with me?' He thought his eyes looking over his big brother who sat next to him smiling, lollipop in hand.

"Ne, Rin do you want one?" Amaimon pointed to the purple lollipop. "It's really good, do you like grape?" He smiled as sweetly as a child, and it made Rin's heart beat pick up and he could knew Amaimon was able hear it.

"Y...yea, I'll take one." Rin stuttered taking the matching purple sucker, looking anywhere but his brother's piercing green eyes. 'I'm still fucking naked man! I wanna put some clothes on already.' Rin thought blush tinting his cheeks as he covered himself with the duvet of his bed. He took the lollipop in his mouth, Amaimon watching intently.

"Don't worry about being naked." The earth King said. " I don't mind, plus I've seen all there is to see." Amaimon teased answering his little brother's thoughts which shocked the latter slightly. "What?...did you think only you could hear other demon's thoughts?" Amaimon teased when he noticed Rin's reaction.

"Oh...OH! Well I mind being naked all the time especially around you. You might rape me again." Rin pushed Amaimon off his bed and stood holding the blanket up around him. Amaimon just laughed at him his lollipop only a stick now.

"Please, I 'raped' you little brother. Ahahha come on it's not rape if you liked it." The Earth King teased throwing the stick of his sucker in the trash. Rin ignored him and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a fresh T-shirt.

"What did you want anyway Nii-san?" The bluenette asked his hand on his hip the other pointing the sucker at Amaimon with his tail twitching behind him. Amaimon looked him up and down and licked his lips. Rin looked so deliciously cute

"Ne ototo, can I have some more candy?" The green haired demon asked a devious smirk playing across his lips.

Rin raised an eyebrow, why was he asking permission? Rin looked away from Amaimon's relentless gaze. "Do whatever you want, it's not like I care." Rin crossed his arms trying to play it cool, but something felt _different_ between him and Amaimon.

Rin was too lost in his thoughts with his guard down completely exposed much too lost in thought to notice the demon king's advances. "ITADAKIMASU!" Amaimon yelled as he pulled Rin's dark locks to tilt his head back and took a deep bite in the crook of the teen's neck.

Rin let out a gasp of air when Amaimon's fangs penetrated his pale skin, the blood flowed out of the wound down into his brother. Amaimon let out a slight moan as the sweet red covered his taste buds.

'He tastes so fucking good. Not just better than candy, he's better than anything.' The demon King thought.

"R…really? I taste good?" Rin asked holding onto his brother's green hair. Amaimon released the half demons neck and licked up as much as he could before the wound closed up completely. Amaimon gazed at his brother a smile on his face.

"You taste so good it almost makes me wanna suck you dry," The demon king chuckled at his double meaning, "but I'm no vampire." Rin just blushed and looked at his feet. For some reason he was happy he could make his Nii-san like that. Amaimon pulled Rin closer to him, his hands cupped the latter's face a mere inch from his own. "Do you want to taste it Rin?"

Rin immediately dove into the chance to kiss is Nii-san again, he darted his tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth where both appendages danced their sinful tango once again. Rin didn't bother putting up a fight for dominance this time he just went with the flow. 'Nii-san, it does taste good but I liked the taste of you better.' The half demon teen smiled into the kiss and bit on his brother's thin bottom lip letting blood mix with their saliva.

"Rin…let me have more candy too." Amaimon pleaded when they parted. Rin just smiled his eyes truly befitting of a demon, for once his sweet blue eyes held a tint an evil. That inherited red pupil of his father.

"If you want more you have to convince me how much you want it." A true demon was emerging in Rin as a devious plan was concocted. "Beg for me Amaimon." He whispered into Amaimon's pointed ear, his big blue eyes no longer looked sweet and cute to the elder demon; they had made a drastic change. The clear blue seemed more intimidating, sexy, and handsome

"P…please Rin please." Amaimon stuttered his cheeks tinted pink as he looked at his younger brother. He felt so small at that moment as though he stood right in front of his father. Rin smirked and shook a finger at his Nii-san.

"No no no Amaimon, don't beg with words. If you really want to curve your addiction to my blood, then show me how much you want it with your body." Rin pulled his brother closer by his ridiculous tie, he grazed over the latter's lips with is tongue slowly teasing him and finally crushing their lips together.

"Ahmm…" The elder demon moaned, he felt so powerless he couldn't do anything but let Rin's tongue explore him. Amaimon wrapped his hands around his little brother's neck and pulled them deeper into the kiss. Rin's flames flared around them again no need for kurikara to be opened as their passion over flowed.

Rin bit his own tongue to mix his blood into the kiss; it was Amaimon's reward for being such a good Nii-san. Amaimon's eyes widened once the taste of Rin's blood danced on his tongue.

It was exactly what he needed to snap him back from his powerless growled pinning Rin to the wall opposite them, he deepening the kiss. He was going to have to punish Rin for trespassing on the grounds of dominance wouldn't he.


End file.
